scorpionkingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mathayus
Mathayus is the main protagonist of The Scorpion King, and The Scorpion King 3: Battle for Redemption. Rise to Royalty Mathayus and his half-brother Jesup and his friend Rama are the last of the Akkadian mercenaries, and possibly the last of the Akkadians. They are hired to kill King Memnon's sorcerer which would put an end to Memnon's reign. While sneaking into Memnon's camp Jesup and Rama are shot down with arrows, Mathayus the only one to escape harm. Mathayus finds the sorcerer's tent and the sorcerer. As he draws this bow he finds that the sorcerer is a sorceress. Distracted by this he is attacked my Memnon's men. He soon finds out that he and his men were betrayed my Takmet, the son of the man who hired them. Memnon goes to kill Mathayus, but Cassandra, the sorceress, says that the Gods favor Mathayus and he is not to be killed by Memnon or any hand that he controls. This leads to Mathayus being buried up to the neck in the desert. He is to be devoured by fire ants. After escaping the fire ants, Mathayus goes to Gamorrah, where Memnon's palace is located. While searching for Memnon he comes across Philos, Memnon's court magician. Philos tells Mathayus that Memnon is in the training courtyard. Mathayus climbs up on of the towers and readies his bow. As he's fixing to shoot Memnon, the urchin who helped into the palace is caught and charged with stealing. Mathayus saves the boy but alerts the guards to his presence. Mathayus flees back to Philos' laboratory. He catapults himself through a window and landing in the room that houses Memnon's harem. The women disarm him and call for the guards. He eventually ends up in Cassandra's private quarters. He kidnaps her, escaping the guards in the process, and leaves the city. They head to the Valley of the dead. Cassandra tried to escape that night but is stopped by Mathayus. He cuts the rope around her ankle and tells her to run if she wants, but that there are worse dangers in the desert than him. Memnon sends soldiers after Mathayus to reclaim Cassandra. He goes head to head with them in the middle of a sandstorm. He kills all the soldiers, but one is able to stab him in the leg with an arrow dipped in scorpion venom. Cassandra risks her life-saving Mathayus. As they continue along in the desert they come across Philos, who escaped the city and the guards (he was accused of treason for helping Mathayus escape). He tells them that he has perfected his explosive powder, saying all he needed was Saltpeter, which the desert was full of. They continue on and come across an oasis, but are captured by Balthazar's men for trespassing. A fight ensues between Balthazar and Mathayus over Cassandra. Balthazar does not trust Mathayus and intends to kill him and his companions to keep their hideaway a secret, thus protecting everyone there. Mathayus wins the fight and lets Balthazar live. Balthazar gives them sanctuary for the night. Cassandra has a vision that Memnon's army will slaughter everyone in the village. She warns Mathayus and he tells her that Memnon will die by his hand. Cassandra tells Mathayus that if he faces Memnon that he will die. That is his destiny. Mathayus tell her that he makes his own destiny. After a night of passion, Cassandra leaves in the early morning to return to Memnon in hopes of sparing the village and killing Memnon herself. Mathayus wakes to find Cassandra gone and intends to go after her. Balthazar stops him at the gates of the village and tells him that he isn't going alone. When they reach the palace Mathayus goes off in search of Memnon. He finds them in Memnon's throne room where he was having Cassandra prove that she still had her powers. Memnon tried to kill Cassandra but Mathayus intervenes. A battle ensues which leads to the courtyard. Mathayus and Memnon are fighting on the roof. Memnon gets the advantage and knocks Mathayus off the roof and onto a table in the courtyard. As Mathayus gets up he is shot in the back with an arrow by one of Memnon's men. Cassandra kills the guard who shot Mathayus. Mathayus pulls the arrow from his shoulder and fires it at Memnon. Memnon is unable to stop the arrow and is hit with such force that he is knocked off the roof and into the explosion that was set off by Philos and Arpid. With Memnon dead, the soldiers bow to Mathayus as their new king, the Scorpion King. Mathayus and Cassandra bid farewell to Balthazar who wishes him well as the new king. Cassandra reveals to Mathayus that she did not lose her powers after the night she spent with him. She tells him that it is the start of a reign of peace. He asks how long it will last and she tells him that nothing last forever, and that is the destiny of every kingdom. Mathayus tells her that he will make his own destiny. Redemption Gallery File:Battle_06.jpg|In Battle for Redemption File:Battle_04.jpg|In Battle for Redemption File:Battle_08.jpg|In Battle for Redemption File:Battle_11.jpg|With Olaf in Battle for Redemption File:Battle_15.jpg|In Battle for Redemption File:Battle_25.jpg|In Battle for Redemption File:Battle_29.jpg|With Silda in Battle for Redemption Category:Characters Category:Kings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male